


Sunkissed Night

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Cuddling, Esteban just wants to sleep, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Rivalry, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Tao can't find sleep, which brings out some petty impulses. But there's nothing snuggling can't fix, even jealousy.





	Sunkissed Night

The sand was warm, and barely scratched at his back as he watched the stars of this quiet night. The air was cool, gentle breezes blowing calmly through the dry weather of the desert, a refreshing yet tricking caress that could either announce peace or herald an upcoming sandstorm. Under the light of the moon, the Golden Condor was faintly gleaming, like a huge sleeping beast bathed in silver. There was no noise to trouble the silence of the sandy plains, and yet Tao couldn't get himself to fall asleep.

He couldn't afford to, for his mind was filled with so many thoughts. Worries and questions, that flashed through his head like angry bees darting from every corner. All the events of the past few days were coming back in force, making him ask himself all sorts of things about their goal, their quest, their near future. Not all of them were good, or worth thinking about, and yet he couldn't help it. Needless to say, he wouldn't get his sleep anytime soon.

A shuffle next to him brought him back from some silent contemplation. How unfair was it that while Tao was still up, thinking about all the ways their mission could go wrong, Esteban could sleep like a baby without a care in the world? Truly, it didn't add well to his current feelings about him at all. He didn't need a new reason to be jealous of that bratty Atlantean, yet fate was serving them on a silver platter no matter the time of day. It didn't help his annoyed mood, nor did it ease his worries, and sprinkled some more bitterness on top of that sour pile of resentment in his chest.

How dare he look so adorable, too.

Feeling one of these nasty green-eyed moods, he nudged Esteban's leg with his foot, slightly at first. Just a little shake of no consequences, that still managed to stir him from his sleep, and what he hoped was an enjoyable dream. But before he could open his eyes, Tao closed his own, and feigned a deep and untroubled sleep. A little bit of pettiness never hurt anyone, did it? It made him feel a little better, so there was no problem.

Esteban mumbled something, blinking and looking down at his leg. Yet no snake, scorpion or goat was to be seen disturbing him. Tao tried to hide a mischievous grin in the darkness, but his deed didn't go unnoticed; for a moment later, Esteban's fist weakly hit his shoulder.

“Wh'wazat for?”, his sleepy voice grumbled in annoyance.

This time, Tao couldn't help a faint giggle. It was so easy, so cheap and yet it felt so rewarding. He knew it was a petty and insignificant reason to be bitter, but that was his way. Feelings are best left expressed and said rather than bottled up inside.

Esteban sighed, curling up again on the warm sand. His mouth let out a silent yawn, that covered his words as he tried to mutter some more.

"...swear, don't do that. Didn't do anythin' t'you.”

Tao rolled his eyes, and turned his head to face him. 

“Wasn't on purpose.”

“Yes t'was.”

Esteban looked really grumpy with that little frown on his face. Seems like it was a good dream after all. He curled up some more, trying to find a comfortable position after having been broken out of his previous one, but the sand didn't quite agree with him. True that it wasn't the best resting ground, and it'd take a while for him to fall asleep again. Likely he'd still be yawning in the morning...and given he was the pilot, it wouldn't be good news. At the thought of the Condor nearly crashing into the rocks, Tao couldn't help getting second thoughts about his own actions.

That definitely wasn't a nice thing to do, indeed. Especially out of bitter impulses. On the spot, he felt quite ashamed of himself; he wouldn't have liked being woken up in the middle of the night for no reason either. 

If Zia were awake, she'd tell him to apologize and make up, but it seemed like Esteban wasn't in the mood to speak nor to hear him try to. He was still squirming and shuffling about, his arms prickled on all sides by sand. And after a moment of watching him trying to get comfortable, Tao sighed.

“Alright, don't hurt your sensitive sun-loving skin.”, he mumbled. 

Saying so, he slipped off his robe, and neatly laid it on the ground like a carpet.

“Here. That's more comfortable.”

Esteban looked at him with sleepy yet distrusting eyes. Slowly, he laid on the makeshift mat he was offered, and already his expression seemed to soften. 

“So. Better?”

"...better.”

He laid down, obviously relieved to not have to worry about sand scratching at him.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, don't thank me.”, Tao snickered with a dismissive hand gesture. “Thank my ancestors' unique weaving techniques. Not even a sandstorm could scrape our cloth.”

Esteban snickered, long used to the whole ancestor talk. He closed his eyes for a moment, but fought back his tiredness to look at him.

“You'll get cold, though...and this time you'll be the one all scratched up.”

“It's alright. The night's warm enough. And I've spent my share of beach nights back on my island, I can handle it.”

He laid on his back, resuming his contemplation. Indeed, a bit of coarse sand was nothing he couldn't bear. He's had worse in his life, hadn't he? Plus, it's not like he could find sleep anytime soon.

Yet he could still feel worried eyes on him. He tried to ignore it, to feign a calm and cool attitude, to prove he was tough and hardened and able to endure sleeping on even the sharpest of rocks. But it didn't work, for Esteban showed a slight smile, and gently touched to his arm.

“Ah, come on. There's room for two.”

“...”

Tao wasn't sure of what to say to that. Was it an attempt at pity from Esteban's part? He tried to say something about how he didn't need it, or how he was better than that, and even had an all-ready argument on how their respective bloodlines wouldn't let it happen. But the sight of Zia's sleeping body an arm's length away made him once again picture what sort of things she'd advise him to do. And he didn't want to feel like he's failed her and her ever-useful words. 

He sighed. Then, brushing some sand off his back, he took his place right next to Esteban, on the much more comfortable mat of his robe. 

“Better?”, that smug-faced Atlantean asked. 

"...yeah. Better.”

Esteban smiled, and closed his eyes, resting his head on his arm. Again, the peace in his expression gave him some adorable quality that was difficult to ignore; but Tao tried anyway, turning his head away to not have to face it. 

The stars haven't moved at all, in that meantime. The moon was being partially obscured by clouds, reappearing every now and then to bathe their surroundings in its light. The Condor was still unmoving, and moonlit clouds of dust carried up by the breeze gently swirled around its legs, faintly recalling a windswept woman's silhouette. Everything was quiet, except perhaps in his mind. 

A gust of desert wind made him shiver somewhat. He hadn't noticed the cold that had settled over the desert, and that only now was catching up to him. He curled up a little, trying to ignore it and convince himself it was for a good cause. And he would have managed to ignore it, indeed.

If it wasn't for the fact Esteban was so hot.

Literally. All of his body seemed to radiate some strange warmth, and laying near him was like being in the noon sun on a hot summer day. Tao's noticed it before, but he yet had to feel just how intense it was, especially from up close. Was it thanks to all that sunlight he had harnessed during the day, like an orichalcum machine? Perhaps it was an Atlantean thing, or perhaps it was a side effect of being able to control the sun. Perhaps it was both. And on the spot, it felt like a very lucky thing to have.

And another reason to fuel Tao's jealousy. But this time, he needed to know better.

Slowly, with hesitation, he started to inch closer. A tiny little nothing at first, to which Esteban didn't respond, still half-asleep. Encouraged, Tao wriggled just a little more, to try and get some of that much-needed warmth for himself. Desert nights could be cold, and since he's given Esteban his robe, it was only justice that he'd get something in return.

His new position was a little uncomfortable, but it was the closest he could get without touching Esteban and risking waking him up. He didn't want to break his tough facade, that he spent almost a whole minute trying to build up. That'd only make way for mockery and snide, and fuel that smug Atlantean's sense of pride. Which definitely wasn't his intention; hence why he stayed careful, barely touching him and trying to warm up like he could.

“You know, if you're cold, you could just tell me.”

The voice took him by surprise. He nearly jolted, looking at Esteban like he's been caught red-handed in the middle of something embarrassing. The latter had opened some sleepy eyes, smiling softly at him and at his attempt to get warm; but Tao looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I...I'm not. Who said I was cold? I didn't.”

“You didn't say anything. But you are.”

Tao huffed, ready to deny his own weakness by any means. Esteban didn't say anything, knowing just how stubborn he could be. Instead, he moved in turn, shuffling closer until Tao's back was pressed against his chest.

“Better?”

And when faced with the truth, Tao could hardly deny it. 

He was so warm. Like the warmest of blankets, that gently pressed against his body, giving a little squeeze that he found very welcome. He's never been one for such physical contact, but on the moment he had to admit it was the best thing ever. Much better than petty nastiness, at least.

"...better.”

Esteban smiled, and wrapped his arm around him. All parts of his body were radiating that same sunny warmth, and the slight motions of his hand and the twitch of his heartbeat pulsating under his skin were a little bonus he'd never have guessed he appreciated. He expected a smug comment, a word to answer his earlier jealous nudges, but heard nothing of the sort save for a content sigh. So he said nothing in turn, and closed his eyes.

How strange that was. He could feel Esteban's breath in the back of his neck, warm and making his hairs rise where it touched. His face was half-buried in his hair, and it didn't seem to bother him at all. On the contrary, he could swear he'd just felt a slight _nuzzle_ , like it was what he was seeking. Some more questions started to pop in his mind, and he ignored them for now, trying to find rest. But all these new sensations were making themselves heard, and it was hard to ignore them.

Esteban's hand was resting over a spot between his shoulder and chest, like it was unsure where to. His palm was warm, very warm, and for a moment Tao understood why that detail had struck the other during his first meeting with the Traveling Prophet. His thumb was idly grazing over his skin, maybe more as a reflex than anything else, and yet it gave Tao a strange impression. He breathed in, and caught a faint whiff of that marine, salty scent that never truly left the Condor after its impromptu bath some weeks ago. It reminded him of the ocean, of the beach, of the Solaris; and right now, it reminded him of a certain sunny boy sleeping right next to him. He supposed Atlanteans weren't called people of the sea for nothing...for the moment, he didn't really mind. It was a rather pleasant memory to try falling asleep to. 

Esteban moved, and he thought he'd disturbed him somehow; but on the contrary, he pressed himself even closer, wrapping his arm some more. The wind had started to rise, blowing more chilly air over them, and any warmth was welcome. And since Esteban had plenty to share, his gesture was always nice, even though it felt even stranger. He could feel the slight bump of his medallion in his shirt pressing against his back, for the two of them were so close he could almost make out the engravings from that touch alone. His short-sleeved arms were resting against his bare chest, and even something so slight as the touch of skin was making butterflies hatch away in his stomach. What a strange, disorienting feeling...but for the time being, he allowed it. He didn't try to draw away or reject him, for he suddenly felt too comfortable to move. Esteban's arms were a warm shield protecting him from the nasty things of this world, including his own feelings, and he would gladly stay in their embrace if it meant having a distraction from his worries even for one night.

Wow, that thought just now was a little wild. Surely he didn't actually think that, did he? No embrace, even the warmest of them all, could help his worries. Such was how his busy mind worked. Such was how the whole world worked. And he was stupid to try and distance himself from it.

So then why was his hand moving on its own? Without he even noticed it, his fingers laid over Esteban's, curling around them ever so slightly. His heart started beating fast when he saw it, as if he hadn't meant to do that. 

And it beat even faster, when Esteban returned the gesture and laced their fingers together.

Tao turned his head a little, to try and glance at him. Esteban seemed asleep, a peaceful smile on his face. But when he moved, he opened drowsy eyes, looking at him with a raised brow. Silently asking what was the matter. 

"...why are you holding my hand, now?”

Tao had meant to ask him to stop, but his words didn't come out right. Esteban glanced down at their intertwined fingers for a moment; then back at him, to simply shrug.

“Dunno.”, he sleepily mumbled. “Your hand's cold, so...”

Maybe that was why Esteban's hands felt like a candle's fire in comparison. Tao didn't know what to answer to that, or what to make of such casual touching. He didn't know why he felt the way he did, or what exactly was disturbing him in this scene. He couldn't help it.

“Do you want I stop?”

The question took him by surprise, and he had to take a moment to consider it. To think of what to say, and of how he'd react to his words, that he needed to choose carefully.

"...no.”, he eventually said. “It's fine.”

And to confirm his thoughts, he lightly squeezed his hand, not letting go of his fingers. Esteban shrugged, and casually snuggled in closer, that radiant warmth not leaving him. 

Yet Tao still didn't know what to make of this oddly intimate gesture. Esteban could get very physical when he wanted, even though he was usually keeping to himself. And every time, it felt weirdly...deep. Like every hug, every holding of hands carried a sincere meaning to it, no matter how many times he was giving them or whom to. A couple words of cheer, acts of help or the slightest mention of his father was all it took for him to go into hug mode, and Tao's always found it silly; but right now, as he was the one being hugged with such _casualty_ , he could see what sincerity laid under that seemingly childish gesture. And it both flattered and confused him: peeking under someone's layers was always a good insight, but he wasn't sure why now and here were the right time and place for that.

That, or perhaps he was thinking too much, and there was nothing underneath but a sleepy offer for warmth. That could work too, but then it wasn't as fun. 

“Alright, I give up.”, he sighed. “Why are you doing this?”

Esteban blinked, raising his head once again from an attempt at sleep.

“Doing what?”

“You know.” 

He vaguely gestured his hand to the two of them.

“Why? Is it to make you feel superior?”

“Sup- what are you talking about?”

He looked confused, on top of half-asleep. But then understanding hit, and it made him seem more tired than anything.

“Please...not this again. Not now.”

“Why not? I want to know.”

Tao sat up, breaking the hold and letting the cold breeze bite back at him. He looked at Esteban, who only wanted to end this and go back to sleep. But it wouldn't be so easy.

“Why? Just...why?”

Esteban sighed, rubbing his eye distractedly. 

“Why what? Be specific.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

That made him blink. Putting his hand down, he looked at Tao for a moment, silent.

"...'m just trying to help.”, he eventually shrugged. “You gave me your robe, and now you're cold.”

His answer was so simple. Everything with him was always simple. And it only confused Tao even further. 

“Did you think...it was something else?”, Esteban asked, head tilted. “That I was...”

"That you were what?”

"...nothing.” 

This time it was Esteban's turn to look away. He laid down again, ready to give up on trying to talk. Tao remained sat up, staring ahead in thought, and neither of them said anything for a while. But the tension was still present in the silence, and someone had to do something about it.

“You know...”, Esteban started. “I...I like being nice. And you're my friend, so you deserve it more than anyone. That's all there is to it.”

Tao didn't answer. But eventually, he looked back at him, still pondering.

“I know we haven't always been on the best of terms, you and I.”, he continued. “And that our ancestors were enemies, and all of that...but that means nothing to me. What matters is that...I want to make things better. To be nice to you, regardless of everything else.”

And he reached out a hand, offering it to him.

“That's all.”

Tao stared at his hand for a moment, saying nothing. Could things be as simple as he'd like them to? Was Esteban really offering him a bond with no second meanings, no hidden truths and no backstabbing? Did such a thing even exist, in this world of cruelty and secrets?

He glanced at Zia's sleeping form, wondering what to do. But then, following her unspoken advice, he accepted the hand and laid down at Esteban's side, facing him this time.

He flashed a sunny smile, visibly happy at his friend's decision. Waiting for his permission, he wrapped his arms around the other's body, bringing him closer into a warm, gentle embrace. And once again, that feeling came back to him, making his heart beat faster. 

Awkwardly, his own arms moved higher, to rest on Esteban's waist instead of hanging loosely at his sides. Anything to regain some illusion of control and composure. Snuggling as such, he could feel his breath briefly caressing his face, bringing some more warmth to the whole of himself. It wasn't bad, all things considered. Just a bit confusing at first. But eventually, his heart calmed down, and he managed to see just how peaceful this was. He could sleep like this, yes. This was alright. Plus, he had a very good view of Esteban's adorable sleepy face, which somehow managed to soothe his spirits. Maybe that also was an Atlantean thing. 

“Esteban?”, he whispered.

Esteban opened sleepy eyes yet again, hoping this would be the last time he'd have to. Tao searched his words for a moment, not knowing what to say, but eventually settled on the simplest ones.

"...thank you.”

Esteban blinked, before smiling a bit. It was rare for Tao to let his emotional guard down, and the times he did were very appreciated. Instead of answering verbally, he simply snuggled closer, letting his hands run slowly over his back to warm him up from all sides, and let him know his thanks were appreciated. He then closed his eyes for the last time, ready to not open them until sunrise.

That's when a warm touch pressed against his mouth. And sleepy as he was, he didn't understand what it was until a couple seconds later, when he opened his eyes wide to see Tao's lips leaving a gentle peck against his own. He stared at him in confusion and silence; and when Tao parted away, he was grinning.

“Now we're even.”

And saying so, he returned right back to sleep. Esteban blinked a couple times, befuddled by this new Muian thing; but he then shrugged, and did the same, deciding not to bother with it. Everything could wait till morning, after all...although, just to not leave it at that, he returned the kiss a couple seconds later. He didn't have to wait for the response, which in turn prompted another. The two of them were too tired to do anything more than soft pecks, but in the warmth and intimacy of their embrace, it was the best way to keep their rivalry fight going until sleep eventually caught up to them, and they stayed in each other's arms like old lovers.

“I swear, they'll never change.”, Zia chuckled to herself, before at last returning to sleep.


End file.
